Deviation, Not Deception
by StaciaStarburst
Summary: This story is post-Avengers. Loki has his sights set on S.H.I.E.L.D. He plans to use a young ex-agent to infiltrate and destroy them. The girl, Victoria, is very compliant based on her rough past. Rating M for circumstances throughout. Loki x OC. Warnings: Potentially anything.
1. My Card

**_Wow, alright. Here goes nothing. _**

**_OCs © StaciaStarburst_**

**_Loki and almost everything else © Marvel_**

* * *

"Hey, Lor-" the young man's sentence was cut off.

"Yeah! I know, I'm heading out in a minute." Her nose was practically pressed into the computer screen, as her fingers tipped and tapped at the keys. Lorelei just finished writing the last sentence before it was instantly emailed to her editor.

"Lo-" Another co-worker started to say.

She snapped up from behind her desk and a cup of pencils and pens clattered to the floor in her wake. "I said I was going!" Brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, she put her sunglasses on, and grabbed her satchel. She wasn't one for purses. "Be back in fifteen!"

* * *

This afternoon was no different than her usual; be sent off during the only fifteen minute break she would get all day to retrieve coffee for her entire floor at the office. Although the articles she wrote always ended up being published and her passion for writing landed her the job in the first place, she was still the fresh blood – For three years. It always seemed to be a trend for the most recent crew member to do the grunt work. She had a right be fed up for not being taken seriously.

Waiting in line at Starbucks was a lot like waiting for molasses to pour while studying penguins in Antarctica. Her patience was strong, but her break was fleeting. After finally making it to the counter, she placed an order for twelve assorted and very specific drinks. Thankfully, the person who usually was there when she'd make the request tended to start the orders before she had arrived. Thankfully, editors, publishers, and literature-nuts really were consistent with their caffeinated needs.

After she mastered this two and half years ago, she always returned on time back to work. That didn't mean she couldn't have near-heart attacks every once in a while. Having been, just so immaculate with this task, she had not expected to run directly into someone in the cross walk.

He was clad in black. His suit was crisp, smooth, and thin since it wasn't too chilly in New York at this time of year. The button up beneath it wasn't buttoned fully, and the glimpse of his pale chest led one to assume that was his casual wear. She would have stopped to tell him he looked ever-so handsome, had she some nerve, and had she not slammed into him in a scurry, in turn sending all twelve drinks his direction.

The fall was a blur, but when she fell forward, her hands met with the pavement and her face to a damp chest. Allowing herself only half a second to be dazed, she pushed off of him and scuttled to the side. In a tasteless sense to help, she waved the cups from his chest that lingered there. He had been drenched in a mass of hot and cold beverages, and still managed to look like a fallen angel.

Quickly pulling to her feet, she offered a hand to him, the other swiping one of her co-workers Caramel Frapp off of her corduroy jacket. It had been part of her mother's old leisure suit. The top even had the tacky rugby-style leather patches on the elbows. It was only a moment before the man rose, a very disgruntled look painting his visage. She didn't take note of her apologies that had absent-mindedly been spewing from her mouth like word vomit since they made contact. Only when he harshly placed a thumb to her lips to cease their movement had she realized it was happening. Closing the space between them, she felt a hand glide into her inner coat pocket above her left breast. His voice was a hushed growl of irritation as he spoke lowly, the honking horns of the vehicles unable to drown them out, "My card. Call."

With that, he strode past her, began to blend into the straggling crowd, just having made the light, and then disappeared. When she turned around, dumbfounded, no one who remotely resembled his stature was in sight. The cars sprinted into motion around her, save for the lane she blocked. The sounds faded easily into the back of her subconscious as she began to register what happened.

Only the tap of an eager vehicle pulled her attention back to the cross walk. It had been a long time since she played _Frogger_, and she wasn't swell at the game back then either.


	2. Victoria

**_Alright, a lot of this visual description and some more Suit!Loki. He's pretty demanding. Yes, her real name is Victoria Hoft. Just so no one gets too confused._**

**_Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It took me a while to write! I'm really excited to be writing this. The next chapter will be more substantial regarding plot, promise. Enjoy!_**

**_OCs © StaciaStarburst_**

**_Loki and almost everything else © Marvel_**

* * *

It was late. The moon rose, and the night fell silently; save the occasional car passing by on the empty roads at this hour. She stared at the clock until 30 minutes had been wasted while her nerves tied themselves in knots. Her digits trembled slightly as she turned the paper over in her hand for, what could have been, the millionth time. It was plain, glossy black with gold foil lettering. Only one side had something printed on it, and it read: "Loki." Beneath that was the number. Never had an assortment of glossy text been more intimidating.

She wasn't sure why this was so difficult for her. Her breath hitched on cue when the call back only rang once. _Who would be up at this hour? _She thought, _let alone a business man_. The man on the other line didn't say hello and she had no qualms with avoiding speaking. After a few moments of silence, she exhaled. "This is Lorelei, from earlier." Her words were a hushed mutter, insecure and uncertain. "I- uh… I ran into you today and spilled coffee on you. I'm really sorry." Word vomit, it was like a stinging acid on her tongue. "I should probably- I should pay for the dry cleaning or- ehm… replacing your jacket even. I'd never had expected that to happen, really. I'm never that graceless-"

"Rest assured, Victoria." His smirk was so apparent in his casual tone that the sound alone was enough to stop her heart. She had only ever referred to herself by her pen name for the past two years, generally the same time she entered the work force. She would have to seize the right moment to question his source of Intel.

"Oh, I must have the wrong number!" She feigned ignorance, topped with one of those sorry-to-have-bothered-you-at-this-hour-I'm-going-to-hang-up-now laughs. To the conversational partner's surprise, it was nearly convincing. Clearly he was the wiser, though.

A short scoff pulled her from her slightly hysteric laugh. The silence was immediate. She waited. "Now, Victoria, firstly, I don't like it when people lie to me. Secondly," the shift in his tone was unexpected, sinister and serious to light and apologetic. "It was I who ran into you. I merely wanted to apologize with an offer."

She wasn't naïve, something was amiss. His tone change was apparent- real to fake. As a journalist, she knew all about small talk, negotiation, _lying_. With a little less tension to worry about, she settled back against the worn-out love seat. Her fingertips curled into the arm of the chair, then drummed it lightly. "Do propose this offer of yours." Her voice was cool and collected something she hadn't expected. Maybe it was the sense of adventure, the impossibility of the situation at least.

"You see, darling," he began, "My plan is simple; allow me your company for dinner." His voice was like honey and silk, just- melting. Her heart skipped a beat, she was sure. He continued, "A man in my position…" a pause for word choice, "is very busy. Your boss is letting you off at 4:30. There will be a garment bag and duffle with the proper attire for our _date_." He wet his lips, pausing briefly again. "Tomorrow, at 6:00 in the evening, a vehicle will be waiting outside of your apartment. Get in, then the rest I will have taken care of." His confidence was almost suffocating.

Running a hand through her hair, she exhaled deeply. _This is a bad idea_, she thought, _but it's going to make for a killer story._ Trying not to sound enthusiastic, she complied, "You seem to be a man who gets what he wants. As much as I'd _love_ to be the girl to turn you down, it's a date, I suppose." Her feigned disinterest amused him; in return he elicited a low, throaty laugh.

With a flick of her finger on the touch-screen, the call was ended. The reality of the situation took a moment to sink in.

_Well, shit._

* * *

"Lore!" A scruffy short man called from across the office, left hand scratching at his chest.

"Yeah, sir?" She picked her head from behind her screen, eyeing him curiously.

"You're done today, go home." With that, the man scurried back into his office with no explanation. Everyone in the office laughed and cracked jokes about her having a hot date. Little did they know? _Hah_. She glanced at the clock; the time changed from 4:29 to 4:30. With that, she rolled her eyes and shut down the whirring machine.

* * *

Sure enough, when she unlocked the door to her apartment, there was a garment and duffle bag, sitting on her couch. When she closed the door behind her, the hair on the back of her neck immediately rose. Without hesitation, though careful with her movements, she reached for the metal baseball bat that was discretely resting in her umbrella holder. It would have been discrete, anyway, had there been any umbrellas in it. There was just an assortment of violent looking items, an iron rod she used in a back alley, a sparring staff, and other miscellaneous objects.

Extending it to the side, she braced it against the wall and slid the bat upward; a light overhead flickered on. She saw that the kitchen was clear and moved forward. After she kicked the door of her bedroom inward, she looked around quickly: _empty_, she thought. _Yes, of course. Good_.

She haphazardly discarded the bat on the floor, then trudged back into the living room. Without much thought, she opened the bags. Gawking at the contents, she carried the items back to her bathroom. Shower first, _and then_ read the list of requirements regarding attire, makeup, accessories, and other applications included with the instructions.

As she placed the duffle on her sink and heard a glass bottle hit the floor, and thankfully not shatter. She used the counter for support, and picked up the vial of perfume labeled 'Mischief.' Her eyebrows came together in a furrow, and she grimaced. _Oooooh, the sexual implications_.

* * *

Turning in the mirror, she admired the dress. The deep green, shimmery material was long and form-fitted through the waist, and then fell off of her hips elegantly with a slit up the side of her thigh. The heels were a simple, shiny black. The sleeves were long, and pulled to a V-shape over the tops of her hands, which ended in gold ring bands to be worn on her middle fingers. The collar was a broad, deep V-shape, following the theme. The necklace he provided was short around the neck, garnished with gilded roses and set with deep emeralds and onyx. It wasn't gaudy either. Even the earrings to match looked nice.

She used her flat-iron to straighten her hair for the first time since senior pictures for high school. Her awareness of its length changed when she realized it draped just over her rear. _Damn, I need a haircut_, she thought. She took a moment to admire the natural black color, deep brown mixed in to soften the tones. Her makeup was a deep smoky-eye, bringing out her golden-brown irises.

Breaking her shameless self-promotion was a honk from a vehicle outside. She sprayed on a bit of the perfume, grabbed her clutch, and headed for the door. There was a bit of a thrill to all of this, maybe she'd start a blog if anything came of this rendezvous. She gave the complex's front door a hard shove before her body nearly barreled out. With a curse under her breath, she immediately straightened up when she saw him standing before the car, clad in black once again.

His slicked back hair, finely tailored suit, sharp cheekbones, dazzling eyes, frighteningly tall; all of these excited her. It had been a while since her last date, and it definitely didn't go like this one was about to.

"Miss Hoft," he opened the door, gesturing for her to get in.

_Classy._


	3. Penetration

**_Hey everyone, third chapter. Eheh. It's 3:08 am. I'll triple check tomorrow for typos. The M rating applies toward the end of this chapter. Being the sick human being that I am, I enjoyed writing this way too much._**

**_I hope you like it as much as I do. And thank you to the few that follow and favorite this story! Bless you darlings, you are in for a crazy ride._**

**_OCs © StaciaStarburst_**

**_Loki and almost everything else © Marvel_**

* * *

The car was plush on the inside, leather so soft it could have mistaken for velvet. Her time to admire the cabin was cut incredibly short when the car door shut, which easily pulled her from her reverie. A moment later, the door adjacent to her opened then shut again, the slender man next to her, now.

To her surprise he was the first one to speak, "You look ravishing this evening." His tone switched to something lighter, for jest. "The dress in particular, who designed it?"

Her brow arched curiously, before she actually turned from the window to look at him. "It was gifted to me, actually. It is divine, isn't it?" She couldn't deny that it was one of the nicest articles she had ever worn; she also couldn't deny how peeved she was about how she had received it. "This wonderful gentleman managed to sneak into my apartment and leave it for my dinner date tonight. I can't fathom what a generous person would go to such lengths."

The sarcasm dripped like venom from her lips, something that wasn't uncommon. Gauging the reaction from her conversational partner, she could tell no one normally talked to him like that. Only his lip twitched, but the look in his eyes seemed to leak his actual thoughts toward her at the moment. If there was any sign to run, that would have been it.

With a slight smile tweaking the corner of her mouth, she turned back to the window where her eyes glanced from building to person and sidewalk to streetlight.

* * *

When the car came to a stop, Victoria reached for the handle, and then pulled it away when she heard an almost inaudible hiss. A shuffle and a car door later, she saw him come around the back of the vehicle. When the door, open she stepped out as gracefully as possible; she made the choice to take his hand for aid when she nearly twisted her ankle.

Loki took her by the arm, and in return, her other hand came up to rest on his bicep. She couldn't help but enjoy the jealous glances from the females in the room. To her surprise, the males also seemed to glare at him as well.

The host led them to a table that was a little to reclusive for her tastes. When she took the time to grasp this concept, and throw all of it into an old film, there were so many red flags that erected, screaming 'Axe Murderer.' Luckily they were in public, which meant she was safe through dinner.

When they were seated, Loki whispered something to the host who responded happily. She presumed he was a regular.

"What do you think?" He questioned coolly, folding his hands on the table, forearms pressed and elbows off the table. Loki's eyes were fixed on her expectantly, probably waiting for her to stroke his ego.

Victoria folded her hands in her lap, smoothing the fabric of the dress. With her eyes watching her hands, she straightened back up before turning her gaze to him. "It's unnecessary, but glamorous none the less." She couldn't help but feel a little bit like a fish out of water.

The waiter returned with an opened bottle of wine, wrapped carefully in folded, thick linen to catch any wine that threatened to drip down the neck. The deep color of the wine sloshed elegantly in the glass before Loki. When the waiter turned to pour her glass, she placed a finger on its rim so that he wouldn't pour any for her. The look she gave Loki was almost a knowing one, even if she didn't know his intentions.

Her attention shifted to the waiter politely, digits still perched on the crystal rim. "Water for me, thank you." He nodded hesitantly after Loki had given him a glance as to say yes, which she saw out of the corner of her eye.

_An article, forget that_ she thought, _if I keep him around I could write a novel._

"I'm sorry; I thought you were of legal age to drink." His tone was almost apologetic. _Almost_. "They wouldn't have needed ID from you, regardless." He continued coolly.

"I am," she assured him punctually, "twenty-one as of recently."

"Then why not oblige? Even the aroma is decadent," he gestured to bottle.

"I prefer water," she retorted. "It also goes with any meal. Since I assume you've probably already sent in an order before we arrived," she paused to thank the waiter for her water, and then take a sip before she spoke again. "The red probably would have gone with every course, but so does water." With a haphazard shrug, that subject ended.

Their conversations were less hostile through the meal, but she did occasionally enjoy being difficult with her answers. With that, she knew Loki had probably not met another female quite like her. Realistically, there were no women like her.

She repressed every comment regarding the meal choice. Loki's efforts would have been subtle had anyone else been at dinner with him. They had a salad with fresh arugula, carrots, and aniseed with ginger-garlic dressing, pasta tossed with pesto, which included pine nuts, basil, and garlic, and a simple dessert of dark chocolate dipped strawberries and pineapple served with almonds.

With all of the aphrodisiacs in each course, she might as well have had a glass of merlot.

* * *

They left the restaurant around 10:00pm. After all of the formalities had been taken care of, and they were back in the car, she began to formulate all of the things she would write. She took a moment to rest her head back on the back of the seat. "I can see why your family named you Loki. In Norse mythology he was the God of Mischief. You're a handful as an adult, I can only imagine the trouble you got into as a child."

With a deep inhale, she enjoyed the subtle smell of roses in the car, but something else was mixed in. Before she had much time to over analyze the scent, she dozed off.

* * *

Her mind stirred awake before her eyes. Victoria shifted comfortably into the unidentified plush around her. It took a moment for her to realize that it was not her bed, and not the smell of her house. She lulled her head to the side, rolling her ankles to pop them, and opened her eyes.

When she attempted to stretch her arms out, a sense of terrible panic rushed over her. Her fingers searched around for the base of whatever they were bound to. It was iron, and intricate. Victoria's eyes shot open, but all she saw was black. The adrenaline washed over her wave, after wave.

She pulled at the restraints for a while, kicking her feet to the sides searching for some sense of recognition regarding her surroundings. Her actions immediately stilled when there was a shift in weight where her feet were. A cool hand came to rest on her shin gingerly, and she flinched immediately in reaction.

"Shhh…" His breath was also on her skin just above her knee as he pressed his palm down against her leg to prevent her from hitting his face. His other hand grasped her other ankle as he planted a kiss against her skin. She whimpered, then, not from his touch, but at the realization of the situation, the realization that she had been stripped down to only her undergarments, and he realization that for once, she made a really bad choice.

"Victoria Hoft." She heard him omit a dark chuckle. "Daughter of a _Treasonist _and a _Patriot_."

She jerked her body against him with as much force as she could muster, the anger boiling so hot beneath her skin she was sure her skin was on fire. The sound that she made hardly sounded human in her blind fit of rage. "I will not stand for this kind of treatment. Not from any-!" Her body stilled.

Everything sank in at that moment. She could feel Loki watching her with suspicion. The fabric of her eyes began to dampen from the tears that began to well up.

"It took me so long to realize. You- two years ago- I was never-." Her inability to form complete sentences only pushed more tears out. "I was still in training then, b-but," she swallowed hard, though she wasn't allowed to continue.

She felt his hands slide up her thighs and rest on her hips as he shifted upward, placing his lips at her collarbone. "Shhh… You don't have to explain. I already know. You were in training when your mom told you. Your dad tried to convince her not to, but you were so eager, so thirsty for adventure back then." He bit down on the sensitive flesh of her neck, and she could help but elicit a strangled moan.

"She didn't deserve it." He carefully planted the seed, "She was a good agent, top of her squad. You would have been briefed anyway. It's not like you wouldn't have known." Victoria felt his tongue trail up to her jaw line and she turned her head away in response. "You moved out of your Dad's house, settled into a normal life, a normal job… For what? To try and suppress the betrayal from S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

His fingers slipped beneath the cups of the bra she was wearing, the cold touch caused her nipples to harden. Her breath hitched again, "P-please… let me go." Never had she been more scared for her life. "I'm not going to t-tell them. I swear… I resigned two years ago a-after the incident."

Her back arched as his other hand trailed down her abdomen and slipped beneath the lace of her panties. His finger slid gently over her clit, pulling another moan from her. "L-Loki… please l-let me go." Her words were strangled sobs.

"That's not in the cards, darling." His teeth grazed her neck again. "You're going to work for me now. You're going to train again, work hard, and be a good girl." He removed his hand from her panties slowly to withdraw something from his pocket. The shuffling of the fabric terrified her to no end.

"If not," he settled it against her thigh and with one hard thrust impaled her. The blade of his dagger was sheathed to the hilt in her flesh. The scream she let out was nearly glass-shattering. She groaned and writhed, biting her lip hard to control herself to the best of her abilities. Her mind grasped at any tactic she could use, but her limbs had no use with his weight over her and arms restrained.

She could make out the rustling sound of his slacks again as he reached for another utensil. The blood was warm on her thigh, dripping down over her skin. "I…" she croaked.

"You what?" He interjected. Loki slid the blade of the second dagger lovingly over her hip; he seemed to admire her ivory skin. He applied pressure to the tip, blood beginning to bead around the blade. With that he took her mouth against his, crushing her lips in a heated, feral kiss. She was only able to groan in pain against his actions.

Victoria took his bottom lip into hers and bit down hard, only earning herself another inch of the blade. Her back arched in pain as he pulled away to look at the mess her blood made of his linens. "Were you going to say, 'I accept your most gracious offer, Loki Laufeyson?' I didn't quite catch what you were trying to say."

"I- I…" she swallowed the dry feeling in her throat. "I… a-accept…" the second swallow was her pride, "your… m-most gracious offer -!" She writhed again as he twisted the blade in the shallow wound, and she painfully forced out his name from behind her sobs, "L-Loki… Laufeyson…"


	4. Amber Ice

**_Woah, okay. I need to write all in one day rather than throughout a few days. Still very vague about the back-story of my character, but soon there will be some clarity! Warning for Violence?_**

**_Next chapter is going to be plotless, but the warnings will be at the top of that one. But since I generally rated this fic for Crime, Violence, and Romance. Which is why you all are reading it. Anywho, here is the fourth chapter._**

**_The end of this wasn't supposed to be sexual, she was trying to be an ass and sassy after everything he did. But- uh. HAVE FUN._**

**_OCs © StaciaStarburst_**

**_Loki and almost everything else © Marvel_**

* * *

Victoria shot up in her bed, a hand over her heart as it pounded heavily against her chest. Her breathing was strangled and only came in short erratic gasps. When she regained her calm, her eyes scanned around the room; everything was normal. She was in her room, in her bed, in her own clothes.

_Just a dream _she thought.

Her head was begging for aspirin after the night she had. She ground the balls of her palms against her eyelids, which scattered the flecks of mascara that were stuck to her face.

_Just that damn dream._

The reoccurring dream had all of the same qualities. The meeting on foul circumstances, the awkward call, the meticulous and creepy routine, the sexual implications as he whispered about bits and pieces of her life; it was all there. It was more vivid, had more depth. Every time it had become more real.

_Only a dream._

She reassured herself that she would never see Loki in her lifetime. Yes, he had attacked New York. That did happen. But Victoria could not fathom why he would be allowed back on Earth. She seemed to hold the standards for Asgardian parents much higher than the ones she held for the common residents in the city.

Victoria swung her legs over the side of her bed before a pain shot up from the left side of her body. She nearly doubled over and clutched her thigh and abdomen. The cold sweat made the hair cling to her face as a groan escaped her lips. She took in a few shaky breaths before she slumped off of the bed, doubled over on her knees, head pressed to the ground.

Beneath her fingertips, the blood began to pool on the fabric and into her lap. Over her strangled rasps, she could make out the soft padding of boots on the hardwood flooring. Victoria tipped up her head slightly to see his feet. A dark, low, harmonious laugh came from over her.

_I wish I was dreaming…_

She withdrew her hand, covered in blood to reach for his feet. Her mind needed to grasp on to reality. Victoria's fingertips just barely brushed against the leather before it was gone, then it struck the side of her head. Her body curled in on its self, one hand clutched her head, the other held back the blood on her thigh. She struggled to keep her consciousness.

Loki snorted audibly. "Do not touch me, mortal." Victoria wasn't going to waste her breath during this monologue of his. "Do you recall last night? It's probably vague to you, which is to be expected from the average Midgardian. However, you aren't normal, as you like to claim you are, hm?" She watched a smirk form. "You have a burning passion and hatred deep inside your heart. The feeling of betrayal upon betrayal; that is something I understand.

"What I cannot fathom is after these two years of constant displeasure and struggle, why you never acted upon those feelings. You never felt compelled to be worth something? Do you enjoy being at the bottom of the tier- or is it that you know you belong there? Do enlighten me, I'll allow you to speak at this time." His voice was like laced honey; sweet venom.

Victoria swallowed hard, "And here I thought you convinced me that you might have been a gentleman, Loki." Her body lulled to the side hesitantly; she lay on her back as she spoke again. "My mother has told me much about you." A genuine smile played on her expression. This confused him. "My mother raised me on Norse Mythology and all sorts of Anglo-Saxon myths. After I learned you were real, I was excited to know that the worlds I dreamed about could exist. When my mother told me about everything that happened in New York, I was nineteen. Legally an adult, but I still lit up like a child listening to a bedside story- !" Victoria coughed; a boot obstructed her ability to breathe properly.

"Answer my question," Loki spat. He moved his foot, then.

"Ahh… Hah. You see, because at the _bottom of the tier_ I hold the cards in the game. No one would expect me to be hiding away a lavish beach house, expect me to be a – oh I don't know – a master assassin, or even laying beneath the boot of a Norse God. No one has expectations of me; I can't disappoint." Her eyelids fluttered shut, a calm filling her body before they shot open again; a slender hand gripping her neck.

Loki had yanked her so far above his head that her feet swung two feet from the ground. Her bloodied hands grasped at his forearm for leverage. His grip tightened before the air was ripped from her lungs from her back being slammed against the wall. "There is no pleasure to be gained from being weaker than the rest of your species. Being the runt of the family, the shame of your ancestors, that is nothing to take pride in." His voice was rough and scornful.

Before she was capable of speaking, his grip tightened further and she could feel the burn deep in her lungs. However, that didn't compare to the lava that poured into her bloodstream from her heart. His hand was placed there; cold but it seemed to radiate an intolerable heat.

She read his files nearly a thousand times in her spare time; this closely resembled a brief explanation of how he would take over a human's mind. It was described as a cold sensation, which is where she was confused. Regardless, she kicked into his abdomen and struggled against him. All she had to do was break the stream of magic for a split second. Victoria curled in her chin close to her neck and bit down on the strained flesh between his thumb and index finger.

When he pulled his hand away from her throat, he sacrificed his grip on her and the transfer he was built up. After her feet were planted, she struggled to stand more than expected. She could make out the sound of him reaching toward her again due to the leather's friction. Her hand shot out to stop it, head still canted toward the ground. Victoria turned her gaze upward, pupils blown wide, but the iris had changed. It was a subtle difference; the light brown had shifted to golden, more amber-like color and there were a few blue flecks imbedded in that.

She seemed to lean against his arm that she had a firm grip on. Loki only smirked at her as he brought his other palm harshly across her cheek. Victoria let her hands fall back to her sides; she just stared at him, watching him expectantly. Her mind was processing everything now.

She could feel, hear, and imagine small bits of Loki's mind. In Barton's report on the mind-control powers that he endured, he mentioned being 'unmade,' 'having someone take your brain and play,' and 'Take you out and stuff something else in.' Loki had forced in his hatred, his passion for destruction, and discontentment with S.H.I.E.L.D., but worst of all, a glimpse of hurt into her mind. Before he pulled her completely out, she managed to break that swap.

_Ahhhh… This will be truly valuable._

She blinked a few times, staring down at herself, then back up to Loki. He had a hateful look in his eyes as he jabbed a finger into her abdomen where the cut _had been_. Victoria initially winced, but there was no searing pain. No blood, no wound. Everything had been an illusion.

She nearly chanted to herself in a whisper, "Mind over matter, mind over matter." Her eyes flicked over to where Loki stood in the corner of the room, observing her interaction with his clone. When she looked down, he must have taken a step back to observe from a secondary view. His look was almost surprised, but she looked away as if she hadn't actually seen anything.

_Do I have an edge on his magic, now? _She hoped so_._

"What is your purpose here, with me, on Earth? I'm sure a Norse God has better things to do." She was speaking to the clone again, her breath still a little raspy after the events in the past few minutes.

"You're going to train beneath me; you're going to become the ideal model of a S.H.E.I.L.D. Agent, but best of all to sum up everything," his clone paused and there was a slight shift in the air. A hand painfully gripped her chin as he leaned down to whisper inches from her face. "You are going to be my pet; obedient, loyal, submissive. You will be anything I desire you to be."

His cool breath ghosted over her skin. When her eyes moved to the other side of the room, she knew that he was really in front of her again. Her optics shifted back to him. "You picked me out of nearly 7 billion people. Admit it…" With a smirk present, she raised her head, and nudged her nose against his cool skin. "I already am what you desire."


	5. Vague Implications

**This chapter is pretty short. It took me so long to update because I was in the moving process. This chapter has no purpose.**

**M rating for sexual things... Yep. Next chapter is plot. I swear. You get to learn her backstory. Most anyway.**

**_OCs © StaciaStarburst_**

**_Loki and almost everything else © Marvel_**

* * *

She gasped, gripping at his hand on her throat once more. He held her close, his lips at her ear when he spoke, "You may have a better grip on your mind and distinction between _illusions_ and reality…" Victoria could feel his fingers at the trim on her night shirt, which took the liberty to tread over the waistband of her shorts. "But mind you this, provoke me if you wish, but I am not one who is easily sated."

She could feel her cheeks getting hot, "You've got to be drowning in your ego. Let me pull you out of your own _delusions_, and into reality." One of her hands left his gilded arm to grab and pull the strap across his chest. When his mouth opened to speak she spoke up, "As much as you may desire me, I can't say the feeling is mutual."

Before she could stop him, he released her neck and took the hand that rested upon it. With hardly any reaction time, he had her facing the wall, both arms behind her back, and both her wrists tightly grasped with one hand. She felt his other painfully on the back of her scalp as he pushed her face against the wall.

She felt him kick the back of her heels, which caused her to shuffle forward further against the wall. Almost immediately following, he prodded the back of her knees, causing her to lean on it and hold on to him to keep herself from the floor. Victoria listened to his leather as it protested his movements.

"It would be in your best interest to not defy me, mortal. I assure you that you will regret any misconduct against me. I believe you still haven't grasped that. You will do as I say and I will make you one of the greatest. Defy me, and I will not hesitate to reap your life." She could feel his lips at the back of her ear again. "Do. You. Understand?"

"I understood the first time. You make it really hard for me to be obedient when you're too busy throwing me around like a rag doll." Vitoria took a deep breath. "Apparently I've already accepted whatever you've offered me. I've consented. That means you can stop doing this." Her voice sounded tired, much like all she wanted was to finish sleeping. "As someone who is great with words, I figured you would be well versed in things such as the difference between connotation and denotation. To put it flatly, I'm not interested in a relationship, just the partnership."

He released her once more, and she slid down the wall lazily to accept the floors sturdy bearings. His voice was like nails on a chalkboard at times; he surely irritated her. "Ahh. I see… Just a partnership? You've not consented to either position. You agreed to the vaguest contract ever thought up. _'You're going to train again, work hard, and be a good girl'_ were the terms you agreed to." Her heart sank as she heard his leather creak a zipper being pulled.

She clenched her jaw when his hand pulled at her hair to force her to turn. With an uncomfortable shift, she could feel his member pressed against her cheek. Her body remained stiff, despite his rough urges. With a glare, she slid one of her hands up his leg, the other rested just above his other knee. When she parted her lips, he pulled her forward immediately.

When she felt the head of his penis prod the back of her throat, she glared upward, only to catch his smirk. "It wouldn't be in your best interest to bite."

_I'm only going to take a chunk out of your pride, don't fret._

She read enough Cosmo Magazines to use the old issues to build a house; she knew what she was doing. With a smooth motion, her hand slid up from his knee and toward his balls to massage them gently. Her tongue protruded from her mouth, allowing her to go farther on his shaft. With her throat constricting around it, she could hear his restrained groans. Her index finger slipped behind his sac to press against his perineum. While her hands worked, she bobbed her head back and forth a few times with her tongue swirling underneath it.

Short moments after, she felt him push her face flush against him, moaning loudly and incoherently swearing. In her attempt to swallow down his shame, she began to gag since he refused to release his hold even after the fact. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she balled her fists. She tried to pull her head back and pushed away but it was all but a vain attempt. Her eyes watered helplessly as her fingers clawed at his leather-clad legs, choking on his length, his seed burning her raw throat.

His body trembled as he came a second time and pulled her off in time to make a mess of her face. Her hands drew backward to catch herself and she turned away to cough, spit, and catch her breath. She continued to draw in shaky breaths before his foot pressed the back of her head and pushed her face into the small puddle of semen on the floor. "You needn't be wasteful. You've been the worst host. Clean your mess, now."

Her glare wasn't as menacing from beneath his foot, but she begrudgingly complied.


	6. Alias

**_Well. I have a computer again, so I can get down to writing. I feel so witty. Just- have this chapter. _**

**_Please feel free to correct minor grammar mistakes or spelling/word misuse._**

**_OCs © StaciaStarburst_**

**_Loki and almost everything else © Marvel_**

* * *

Victoria's head was throbbing when she woke up. To her displeasure, she found her face adhered to the floor with dry semen. That was not really how she wanted her day to greet her. Rolling off to the side, she arched her back, cracking it audibly. One of her hands slid up her abdomen and rested there as she took everything in.

Her reoccurring dream was a part of this, she had to be sure. Except it had actually happened this time. She ran into the God of Mischief, went on a date with him, and then what should have been a lust filled evening was replaced with being stabbed into submission. _Kind of._ The physical harm had just been mind tricks. But why did it take her so long to realize it was him? She knew what he looked like and seen footage. Maybe the God had played mind tricks for his own simple pleasure of seeing the terrified expression on her face.

She wasn't really sure.

The important details from the past two days were all that mattered: Victoria had a small window into Loki's mind, and she may have accidentally consented to do anything he bids based on an alliance she made with him simply because she though it was a dream.

_Great._

Victoria finally allowed her eyes to open, the hand not on her abdomen scratching at her face. She was greeted by a very handsome face with a brilliant smile and red-blonde hair. It wasn't unlikely that she thought he looked like an angel - that is until his smile turned to a wicked grin before a sharp pain bore itself into her side. Her body curled in as she gripped the lower part of her ribcage, nearly laughing in agony.

"A simple 'Good morning' would have sufficed," she coughed out.

"Where's the fun in that, hmn?" He inquired.

"It's seven in the morning, I have semen crusted to my cheek, and woke up to being nailed in the side by your foot. What's with the face, anyway? For a moment I thought you might be someone _saving_ me." She snorted at the last part before sitting up and rubbing her baggy eyes.

"An alias. You had better pray your tongue doesn't slip in our meeting. I will have the appendage ripped out before you finish speaking." He slid his hands over his already smooth jacket, glaring down at Victoria. "You may call me Tom Hiddleston."

"Uh-huh..." she muttered skeptically. "Wait- what meeting?"

Loki grinned and she wasn't sure where any of this was going. "We're going to speak with Director Fury at S.H.I.E.L.D."

Victoria cursed under her breath.

* * *

The base they arrived at wasn't the one she remembered when she was in training. In fact, it was a little upsetting. Then she remembered about reading a report some time back about an incident that leveled the entire base. She suddenly was distinctly aware there would be a few faces she recognized, and a lot more that she would have if they hadn't died that day.

She felt a hand on her back and flinched. He motioned for Victoria to speak with the guards and gain entry. They allowed both of them inside and another man behind the doors lead them through the many different halls.

Victoria could feel Loki's eyes burning into her back as they both followed. Her stomach was doing backflips at the moment, and she was beginning to wish it would just blow up.

* * *

"Miss Hoft," Nick Fury stated as he walked into the small office room. "Ah. Mr. Hiddleston, nice to see you tagged along." He seated himself across from the two of them, folding his hands on the table. "Mind you, we've been keeping tabs and never lose track of our best agents, but convincing her to rejoin was something we were never able to achieve."

"_Persuasion_ is power," he said coolly, patting Victoria on the back.

"I spent two years reflecting, and know that I would make better use of my time here than in a cubicle." Her demeanor shifted to something more serious. "Unfortunately I've been out of service for a while, so you'll probably have to send me through another training program."

Loki turned to her briefly, admiring her convincing ability to lie.

"No need to worry about that. Since we already know what you're capable of, I took the liberty of bringing together the most remarkable people as your trainers." Fury slid his hand over the glowing panel in the table. On cue, a door behind him opened and people began filing in.

"Agent Natasha Romanoff and Agent Clint Barton." Fury listed. Victoria stood up to shake their hands and to do the same with the others. "Mr. Steve Rogers, Dr. Bruce Banner, and-"

"Tony Stark. I do _love_ it when Fury saves the best for last." Victoria wrinkled her nose as Stark took her hand and kissed her knuckles in a flashy manner. "However, you might know us all as the Avengers. Black Widow, Hawkeye, Captain America, The Hulk, and, yours truly, Iron Man."

"Thank you for clarifying, I had _no_ idea who _any_ of you were, Mr. Stark." She whipped her hand away from him and rolled her eyes.

Director Fury pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. "Natasha and Clint will be training you in stealth and agility. Cap is going to be your helping you build up strength and discipline. Banner is going to be aiding you with self-control lessons and giving you injections to build up chemical tolerance. _Lastly_, Stark will be working with you to build and use advanced weaponry- and testing your patience."

All of them looked at her with different expressions, probably because her face was contorted with about twelve different emotions. Bruce was the first to speak up, "Well, this all seems a little crazy at first I'm sure, but if you'll follow me, I have to administer your vaccinations. No chemicals today, just a lot of antibiotics." He shrugged, motioning for her to exit through the door she came in.

With a nod to her new 'trainers,' she pardoned herself from the room so they could discuss a multitude of things. Banner followed suit.

"You'll have plenty of time to meet with everyone later. Right now they're going to discuss your schedule." He said as the door closed behind them. "A lot of different people are talking about your return. I heard you were top of your class since you started at age fifteen?"

Victoria let out a short laugh. "And here I thought no one remembered me. Yes, I started at that age, but I feel like I've been at it a lot longer." Her eyes shifted to the ground. "Not like I can remember anything from before the coma though." She dismissed it with a shrug before Banner could console her.

The lab was a decent, comfortable size. Her eyes immediately shifted to the table with various syringes and a plush chair with arm rests.

"_Joy_," she mumbled before she took her seat.

* * *

Victoria leaned against the door frame, greeting Loki with a grudge in her eyes. If she would have known half of the injections would be in her thigh, she would have punched him in the face beforehand. All of her limbs felt sore and protested the vaccines.

His smile broadened, thanking the doctor for his ministrations. "We'll be seeing you again tomorrow then for round two, right Dr. Banner?" Loki's smile was pleasant on his new face and she still couldn't get used to it. Silently, she pushed off of the doorframe, headed toward the exit. Banner was so far her least favorite of the group.

* * *

Victoria slumped into her dilapidated couch, palming her thighs anxiously. They spasmed a few time and she winced in response. When she turned to Loki and watched him slip for his alias back to his paler visage and stark black hair.

"You know, if you weren't such a douchenozzle someone might mistake you for being a beautiful gentleman, Loki." Her head tipped back as she tried to relax.

"And if you continue with your foul language, I'll make you regret being alive." He retorted.

"You can't," she whispered, eyes fluttering shut. Her mind searched desperately to remember any bit of her childhood to no avail. "I already _do_."

* * *

Nick Fury called the various members of the Avengers into the conference room after Victoria and Loki had left the premises. With all of them a little more than baffled as to why they were called in, Fury soon silenced their questions. With a swipe of his hand, all of the files he'd been looking sat in front of each of them. A moment later, he slid printed documents to Steve.

"The only thing Victoria knows about herself is that she was raised by Lydia and Michael Hoft. They all survived a car accident, but Vic was in a coma for a week. She lost every memory before that age of fifteen. At the age of nineteen her mom was tried and executed for treason. Her 'father,' Michael, was the executioner. That's not the case. These are her actual files." Fury took a moment before continuing. "I'll leave it to your liberty of choice to read them or not. But your are not permitted to let her see these files, or let her find out her actual backstory."

"Jesus _Christ_. She's like Fifty Shades of Fucked-Up." Stark exclaimed, his smirk from before faltering as he flipped through the information.

The others remained generally silent as they skimmed over the files. A couple of them sighed, moving the information to portable panels before leaving at different intervals.


	7. Jump

_**Training with Cap. Heee. This was fun to write, as always. Thanks to all of my new followers. Special thanks to IronBell for recommending my story. I obviously implore you to read hers as well! C:**_

_**Anyway, on with the chapter.**_

**_OCs © StaciaStarburst_**

**_Loki and almost everything else © Marvel_**

* * *

"So let me get this straight: I train with each of you guys for one month individually and then for another month I train with all of you each day?"

Steve was unwrapping his hands, beads of sweat still present on his brow. "That's right, Miss Hoft. They chose me to help you first to rebuild the muscle mass you lost. It's been two years, correct?"

"Yeah." With no grace she rubbed her face and slapped her cheeks a couple times, still not awake yet. "Uh- not to question your methods, but why the hell are we doing this at six in the morning?"

His brow drew together as if it would be odd to train any other time. "Seeing as I am doing this as a favor to S.H.I.E.L.D., I get to dictate the the timing. This is usually when I work out, so you're going to have to get used to my schedule. The next time you're late though, you'll be paying with your body."

"Kinky," she remarked at his poor choice in wording.

She could have sworn he blushed. "For that, I'm adding an extra hour to our run." The pace of her own running was probably a pleasant stroll for him. "And the more you fall behind, the longer we'll run. I set the pace." He shrugged, smiling.

"You mean to say I have to keep up with a superhuman?" She gawked, never one to be tolerant of anything in the morning, let alone physical activity. With her arms crossed, she complained, "That's hardly fair."

"Never is, ma'am." He retorted.

"Please, no need for formalities." She flicked her wrist. "Really, call me Victoria, or Vic, whichever." With a shrug, her weight shifted unsteadily to one leg.

"Victoria, then," his gaze shifted downward, "so, what exactly happened here with you? I don't mean to pry, but I'd rather hear the truth from you than a litter of rumors."

"Hah. I feel like a celebrity. I'm flattered, really." Her voice caught in her throat for a moment. "As far as I know, I was in a car accident with my mom and dad. I had been training here to be an agent; pretty simple stuff." She crossed her arms across her chest, comforting herself subconsciously. "I was in a coma for a month and woke up without single memory. I just knew my name and my parents. Well- I remembered my mom. My body retained what I learned via muscle memory, thankfully." Victoria swallowed audibly, "Then she was tried for treason and my dad had to serve as the executioner." She gave a humorless laugh. "Then I left." With a step back, she opened her arms like she was presenting something before her. "And here I am again, making use of my- _talents._"

"I-" Steve began.

"Condolences accepted. I'm not a charity." She muttered, but shot him a grateful look. "I suppose we should start running."

* * *

The run wasn't as bad as she had expected. Yes, the cool air stung her lungs, yes, Cap was way faster than her, and yes, she was essentially being tortured. However, the path they took was in the woods with a lot of elevation change, leaps, and beautiful sights. She had persuaded him to allow a break at the midway point.

Without a word, Victoria immediately collapsed when they stopped, palming her thighs and making a poor attempt to massage her burning calves. Her face was pressed to the cold stone beneath her. "Oh- sweet- fucking- ..." She inhaled deeply between each word. "I hope- this gets- easier..."

"It will, now get up." Steve extended his hand to Victoria. With delayed acceptance, she took his hand and rose.

"Mother of- I- Ah." Vic audibly groaned before looking to see her running partner gone. Hearing him land somewhere out of sight, she looked over the edge of the large stone they rested on. "Ah. Am I supposed to jump off of this?"

"Yeah, you'll be fine! Bend your knees and project forward. It's all moss, you'll be fine." He gestured for her to jump, eager to continue their run.

With that, she leaped, the drop had to be at least ten feet. She landed with her knees bent but wasn't able to project forward like she thought. It may have been the distraction of the pain that ripped up her leg from her ankle with an audible crack following shortly after. Victoria's face nearly slammed into the dirt and lichens, but her arms caught her first.

Cap rushed to her side to inspect her ankle. "I didn't think you'd actually jump! I mean, for me it was easy, but not for someone your size!"

Victoria grunted, one hand clutched at her calf, the other grabbed at her unnatural looking ankle. "You-" she bit back a groan, "calling me short?" Her attempt to smile was feeble, and switched to that of shock when she felt strong arms under her knees and at her back. It wasn't long before she was off the ground and bracing an arm against his chest to keep herself semi-distant.

"I'm really sorry. That was my fault, I really didn't think you would jump. That was a twenty-five foot drop." There was a lump of apology in his throat, and she admired its presence in his voice. "I'll carry you back and we can have Banner fix you up, then we'll work on upper body exercises."

"Okay, okay, I accept your apology, let's go, though. My foot is unnaturally bent and it is really starting to creep me out." Victoria shifted her body in his arms, feeling slightly uncomfortable and a little more than embarrassed.

With Steve beginning to walk, her body began to relax as she focused on the heat radiating from him. When they ran, she didn't notice how chilly it was. However, now that she rested her head against his chest with her arms draped over his shoulders; she was very aware of how cold it was outside. With her thoughts absent, her arms locked on him tighter, dozing off to his brisk pace.

* * *

A sharp whistle sounded in her ear.

Victoria nearly jumped out of Steve's arms, but his grip tightened so she wouldn't fall. Her head switched back and forth, looking around the room of stopped motions, all the workers and agents were staring at her.

"Well isn't that just the sweetest? Right, guys?" Stark clapped his hands together as if he had just presented something stupendous to the crowd of agents and computer-grunts. To them, he had. "Look at you two. Victoria, I definitely pegged you to fall for some pale skin, dark-haired fellow. And Cap- her? C'mon she's tiny. You could break her."

"He already did." Victoria shifted to lift up her leg as proof, but Stark clearly beat her actions.

"Did you fondue?" Tony was repressing his smirk.

"Wha-?"

"Do you ever shut up, Tony?" He shook his head, incredulous. "Where's Bruce? Her ankle is really bad and needs to be taken care of.

Stark let his expression deadpan. No one ever liked to sass around with him. "Lab, as always."

Steve took no time waiting for him to say anything else, and took long strides toward the lab. When Victoria glanced up, she realized he was blushing. That made her blush, too.

"Banner?" Cap called as he passed the threshold into the lab. "Uh- Little help?"

Bruce shifted to look at them both, removing his glasses before he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sure." He reclined the chair for Victoria, the same chair in which she had received her shots.

"How pleasant." Victoria remarked as she laid back uncomfortably. She cringed when her bent foot rested against the a table that Banner had moved to raise it.

"Oh-" Bruce was tweaking her foot some and receiving mentally written death notes from Victoria. She whined when he pressed against the swollen ankle. "It's only dislocated."

"Only?" Her back ached as he began to shift it, stopped, then nodded toward Victoria's upper body. Steve understood and moved to stand behind her, pressing his elbows onto her shoulders, and turning his arms into a v-shaped harness over her chest.

"This is going to hurt." And it did. He pulled her foot out from it's locked position, lined it up with its intended joint and shoved back in. Steve had done a great job even when Victoria stifled her scream by drawing blood from his forearm with her teeth. It didn't seem to bother him since he had already felt bad about coaxing her into jumping.

Victoria pressed her head back against the head rest of the chair, muttering apologies to Steve and swearing at Banner under her breath.

A howling laugh came from the door of the lab. Surprisingly it wasn't Stark. It was Barton. "We recruited a Vampire. Oh wow, this is exciting. Do you sparkle in the sun, too?" He tried to contain his snickering.

Victoria pushed herself out of the chair, bumped Banner with a half-hearted thanks, and limped past Clint, shoving his head against the door frame after she squeezed by him, too. It didn't stop him from laughing.

Steve caught up to her, offering to help her walk. She declined. "Let me buy you a drink to make up for this. It's been a rough first day for you.

Victoria paused for a moment, biting her lip. Her mind stopped working for a moment.

"Sure."

* * *

Victoria stumbled up a few steps before a sober Steve let her crawl onto his back like a little kid. She really was tiny compared to him. He laughed as she slurred some incoherent statements about something silly. Later he would stroke her ego about how well she held her liquor, but how she would never compare to him. After the first flight, she was just giggling and much too giddy.

Cap bent down for her to unlock her door, then he straightened up to open it. When he stepped in she reached for the light switch, which illuminated her small apartment.

"Sorry, s'not the Rrrritz." Victoria slurred apologetically. Steve pulled her off of his back and rested her on the couch. She smiled up at him, her cheeks and nose red with a buzz. "Staaaay anyway. I've Scrabble."

"No, I really shouldn't. I had fun tonight, but you've got to rest up for training tomorrow." With that he ruffled the top of her head and turned to leave, placing the keys on the coffee table. He hesitated at the door, turning to look back to see her heavy lidded against the armrest, just waving lazily. He let out a short laugh and gave her a half-salute before the door closed behind him.

Lazily, Victoria turned over palming her eyes. When she stretched her arms above her head, a firm hand pulled them together, locking them there easily. The other pressed against the armrest next to her head. Her eyes shot open.

"You little whore."


	8. Sweet Dreams

**_Wow, okay. This chapter is all over the place. And by that- there are two quirks about Victoria you will learn._**

**_One of which is that she believes the way to progress is through compassion and tenderness. She isn't sure why she thinks this yet, but she will soon. She even tries it on Loki. I'm pretty sure she is like- 400% done with Loki at this point. ANYWAY._**

**_Enjoy?_**

**_OCs © StaciaStarburst_**

**_Loki and almost everything else © Marvel_**

* * *

"You are my most disappointing project." Loki's teeth skimmed her ear. "Just a bottom tier, misleading wretch." His body shifted to straddle her smaller frame. He was wearing plain slacks and a green button-down.

"While you've been out with the Hero, I've been doing some reading. The human body really is fascinating. Even the smallest touches-" His eyes caught hers, soaking in her fear. With a feral and sated smile, his hand moved from the armrest to her fingers, singling out the pinky. His thumb pressed the digit into a curl, then pushed sharply.

She arched her back, her sharp intake of air being cut off with his crushing lips. Her only reaction was to bite; it was probably the only reaction she had to pain. He pulled away, touching his swollen lip with frustration.

His hand returned to hers, crushing the muscle that rested between her thumb and index finger. This time, she twisted her body groaning. Her back arched again when he released the pressure point.

"If only you had been crafted properly. You may have been of use." He released her hands completely, letting them fall behind her limply. Her chest was moving up and down with each labored breath she took. Victoria was over-sensitive with alcohol in her system, everything that he stimulated numbed another part of her body.

"I-" She began to rasp an excuse before a bruising smack came across her face. Her head remained turned after impact. The only thing she managed was a broken sob, just one choked-up cough.

A firm grip held her chin to bring her face forward. Loki wasn't satisfied. She didn't look broken yet. Another smack, and still he wasn't satisfied. His hand gingerly removed the stray hair from her already-bruising face.

Her upper lip was already split, her cheeks swelling. He studied her face as her eyes lulled up to meet his. She smiled.

"Tell me how I'm beneath you- limp, pliant, and beaten- yet you're the one who looks more upset." Victoria's voice was a raspy whisper. Threading her fingers together, she brought her clasped hands over his head, pulling him into a half-hearted hug. "Even if you broke my bones, cut off my flesh-" she pulled her lips flush to his ear, "you won't be happy. This isn't what _you_ want."

She could feel his hand snake up her chest, slowly, languidly. It terrified her to no end, so she pulled back. Victoria looked at him as he followed the movements of his own hand. The sound of his thoughts practically boomed in her ears before she felt her heart stop. His face was feral, menacing, and more terrifying than she had seen him before.

The next to stop was her breathing. His cool hand was tightly wrapped about her neck, his teeth bared. "What _I _want? How could _you_ know what _I _want!?"

Victoria grasped his hands, giving a feeble attempt at making him release her. Her head swam a little, partially from the alcohol in her system, but mostly because her oxygen supply was being shortened. Before she was able to speak, he moved from the couch, pulling her with him by the throat.

Her back went rigid against the wall, still limply grabbing at his hands for leverage. His eyes searched hers and the fear inside of her began to well up. Loki spoke first, "What a cute little trick- isn't it? As soon as you thought you had an upper hand. Pathetic." He scoffed, returning to his monologue with a disappointed tone. "They say you must give a little to receive a little. Now, it's time for me to reap my reward."

In that instance, the color in eyes shifted like they had the first time. The blue flecks turned to black before Victoria squeezed her eyes shut. Pain raked over her body, pulling at every muscle and nerve. She wailed, thrashed, clawed, scratched- anything to push out the feeling inside of her.

Victoria stilled, breathing heavily as the surges left her body.

"You thought I would just break a trance on you? You immediately compared that experience to that of the other's. But it wasn't the same, now was it? It burned. I branded you, dear." He sighed in an annoyed tone. "I should have expected this from a mortal- it was foolish of me to think otherwise of some fallen being." He released her.

Victoria slid down against the wall and slouched forward. She couldn't keep putting up with this. She could not go on like _this_.

"So," she began to mutter. Her voice trembled, "I will be subjected to pain on a near-constant basis. Why let me see any sort of your internal struggles? You're not making sense."

"Do you know why you exist?" Loki questioned flatly.

Victoria picked up her head and pressed it against the wall. She couldn't get used to his bipolar tendencies. Her reply was a shake of the head, not risking the chance of being abused. She also didn't want to ask why he was avoiding her question.

"When the people of Asgard commit acts of treason, they are dealt with in a special way. Regardless of status, they are cast out. Some never have a chance at redemption, others receive royal treatment." He licked his lips, "People who roam Midgard are fallen Aesir. They are not welcomed back into the 'Golden City.' Instead, they are reborn here to families of many variety. The struggles in their life on Earth are a directed punishment from the Allfather. The worse the living situation for a human, the more terrible the act they committed before they were left here. Only two of them have ever been given a chance at redeeming their titles in Asgard.

"Mind you, not all of the mortals that trudge about Midgard are fallen Aesir. You however, are." He crouched in front of Victoria, grasping her chin in his hand before she had a chance to protest. "However, you are a rare and unfortunate case. You see, your birth mother in Asgard recently met her execution date, but not before watching you suffer your pathetic life. It really was adorable how she begged for any other punishment- anything but watching you live a sad life. Your mother then and recently were both tried for their treasonous crimes and were executed. And thats not even the worst of all your tragedy."

Loki stood up, continuing with his speech. "Your Asgardian Mother's act of crime was so ungodly, they couldn't punish her simply by sending her here. They sent you; you were the only thing she loved. For what- I still haven't grasped-"

"You're lying."

"I beg your pa-" Loki began.

Victoria stood up, not sparing him another glance as she crossed the room. Her palm swiped the tears from her eyes before she grabbed onto the doorknob, ready to take a long walk, maybe off of a cliff. Loki was behind her in a flash, removing her hand. "I'm not done with you." He spat.

Her free hand moved to her umbrella case, pulling out one of her murderous objects. With one quick motion, she leaned back against him, swinging the rusty short pole in front of her, soon connecting with the side of his head. In a moment of shock, his grip loosened and she nearly fractured her elbow when she drew it to his gut. He actually stumbled back.

Victoria seized the opportunity, nearly ripped the door from its hinges, and darted out. Her ankle protested, so instead of taking on the stairs, she gripped the rails of them, slipping between the gaps with ease. She managed to descend the seven flights of stairs in a matter of thirty seconds.

When she landed on her good foot, she prepared to continue her sprint. Instead, Loki was standing in front of her, his demeanor calm.

"Honestly, you handled it better than some people might have." He continued his explanation like their conversation hadn't been interrupted. "The coma incident, I imagine, was because you had grown wise of your actual heritage. And to be honest again, I have no knowledge of you before that incident. It is unimportant to me. But I chose you." He stepped forward and she stepped back. "Because I know that you harbor the same hatred in your heart that I do." He stepped forward and she felt the brick wall behind her. "And you know it too."

Loki rested his fingertips beside her left eye, stroking her temple gently. She flinched away from his touch. He hushed her like a small child, "Shh. Nothing bad is going to happen to you again. If you be good, I can make everything better. You have to trust me."

"Trust the God of Lies?" Her voice was quiet, almost submissive, passive.

"Yes," he whispered against her head, his voice too soft; his demeanor too gentle. Red flag. "I need you to rely on me, and we can accomplish so much. But-" Loki's hand snuck its way behind her head, pulling sharply at her long hair. She stifled a whimper as he forced her to look him in the eyes. "You need to learn your place. You are beneath me. You will believe every word I speak. You will not question me. You will obey me. You're making this far too difficult, you rotten child."

Victoria parted her lips to speak, but no words came out. All she could do was feel her tears streak her face. She dared to voice one request, "W-will you please s-stop hurting me? I d-don't respond well t-to it." She swallowed audibly. "I m-mean, the pain isn't the issue- I j-just- Can't their be neutral grounds?"

Loki eyed her with disinterest before sliding his hand up the back of her head, gripping the hair on top, then proceeding to slam her head against the wall. When her body slumped forward, he gathered her in his arms easily and moved toward the stairs.

"I told you, you may not make requests and if you'd like to live to serve a God, you'd listen to me." He glanced down at her inanimate body, folded gracelessly in his arms.

"Good girl."

* * *

_"Good girl." The man beside Victoria patted her back. She was sitting cross-legged on the ground, attempting to catch her breath. Her hands swept the hair form her face as she looked up at her dad. He was crouching next to her, holding out a bottle of water. _

_She was 12 and 'killed' her opponent. The execution was perfect. When her partner stood up so did she, taking his hand to shake it and thank him for his time. The man was approximately 5' 11" and eight years her senior. He knew the girl was unique, so he took no shame to loosing to someone of her size._

_Even she knew what she was capable of, but when she studied her dad's face, something was off. He didn't look like the one she was reunited with after the coma. All she knew was that he was her father, he was proud of her, and that was all that mattered._

_There was a calm, warm atmosphere. He was such a kind man, so nurturing. Thats all she remembered. Kindness. But that wasn't how she felt with her mom's husband._

**_She remembered._**

* * *

The alarm screamed and Victoria shot up out of her bed, he head screaming in protest. She plucked it form its resting place and threw it at the wall. Satisfied that it rested in pieces, she crawled out of bed, threw on whatever she could find, and drug herself to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters to train.

Her mind flipped back through the previous night. She really wished Loki would stop bashing her head against things. It was affecting her sleep and thought process. Her dad was not nice, not ever.

_What a weird _**_dream_**, she thought. Victoria shrugged it off, continuing her rushed limp.


End file.
